


three's company

by Anonymous



Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [8]
Category: 2p!hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Office Sex, Other, Threesome - M/M/Other, its spicey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur has a threesome with Alfred and his counterpart, & he enjoys the hell out of it.





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur gasped as the hand on his back pushed him down, chest slammed against his own desk. A few of his belongings went rolling off of the desk- pens, a few loose papers. But he didn't care much, not with how hard Alfred was hiiting inside of him. He groaned, feeling the desk inch forwards a little bit with every thrust into him. Yet, the desk shaking was the least of his concerns.

A sharp pull of his hair made him gasp, head wrenching backwards at an awkward angle.

"How's that?" Alfred's voice was soft but husky from behind him, making his dick twitch.

"So good..." Arthur more whined than said, eyes rolling back. A sudden change in direction made Arthur yelp, one of his legs locking around Alfred's leg. "Fuck!" he gasped, gripping the very edge of the desk harder. His mouth was slack open, pulling in loud and needy gasps of breath.

And that's when Al walked in.

(Later, Arthur would make fun of them for not realizing that something intimate was going on behind closed doors.)

"Hey, Art, do you-" The words stopped in their throat as they took in the sight in front of them.

Arthur, half naked and bent over his desk with the shine of drool down his chin.

Alfred behind him, gripping at his hips with his shirt off and dog tags hanging looseley around his neck.

Upon the intrustion, Arthur had pushed up in surprise, and he could feel his face going redder then it was before. Of course this would happen to him. Al just stood their for a moment, blinking at the scene in surprise. After a moment, a shark-like smirk spread acorss their features.

"Well, I'll be damned." They eventually said, a teasing lit to their voice that made Arthur groan and drop his head down onto the desk, in order to hide from what he was certain was to come next.

"Arthur, you didn't tell me you were gettin' busy with Alfie!" They purred. Arthur felt Alfred move, which was followed by Al yelping and something else clinking against the wall. There goes his pencil holder, that had already been knocked over by their movements. At least it was the plastic one.

"It's none of your buisness, Al!" Alfred said defensively, and pulled out of Arthur. The movement made the Englishman whine, temporatily mourning the loss of the pressure inside of him. "Fuck off!"

"Aw, and just leave Arthur alone with you? Who knows what you were doing to him." Arthur looked up enough to see Al push the door closed behind him, trapping the three of them up together in Arthur's office. Alfred huffed, tucking himself back into his pants and walking towards Al as if to shoo them away, so they could get back to making a mess of Arthur's office.

"How did you even get in? This is Arthur's house, you can't just-"

"I have a key." They said, flashing the metal. Alfred looked over his shoulder at Arthur with a shocked expression. 

"They have a key?!"

"They have a key." Arthur confirmed.

"Why?!"

"Alfie, c'mon, you've had my dick. You know it's-"

"Oh my God! I knew you two were fucking, but, really?!"

Arthur blinked, sliding back to land in his office chair. This was too much for him. He had just wanted to get fucked, now this? The two began to argue, Al with their arms crossed smugly across their chest, and Alfred waving his hands wildly. 

"Hey, idiots," He broke the arguing with a lazy tilt of his head. The two turned their attentions over to him. "I think you two should kiss."

"What?!" Alfred objected, eyes wide at his partner. The American looked between the two of them. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No. I just think it'd be hot. Since you deicided to interrupt, and Alfred, you deicded to stop fucking me. It's the least you could do." His hand sat idly between his legs, pulling at his dick noncomitally.

Al seemed to be thrilled with the idea, eyes brightening as they took a step towards Alfred. Their eagerness was a surprise to Arthur, but not unwelcome. "C'mon, Alfred. It's just a kiss, we've kissed before."

"Not in front of Arthur..." he muttered, becoming cutely flushed as Al took his bicep in his hand. Arthur jerked himself a bit faster.

"Just one kiss, sunshine." Al encouraged, stepping towards him until their chests were pressing against each other. 

And then they were kissing.

Al pushed up onto their toes, a hand on Alfred's shoulders. Alfred's hand hovering awkwardly over the other's hips.

Alfred was, surprisingly, the one to initate the second kiss. Lightly putting his hands on their hips and pulling them closer. The kiss went from a chaste little thing to something with a bit more passion- glimpses of tongue and teeth between the kiss drove Arthur wild. He had to squeeze himself at the base to stop from cumming to quickly.

Eventually they pulled away panting, Al noticibly hard as they pressed up against Alfred.

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?" they teased, trailing their lips across the taller man's jaw.

"Fuck you." he responded, obviously still a bit embarassed.

"Mm, please."

"You're nasty..." Alfred's eyes fluttered closed as the other began to suck as his neck.

Arthur stifled a moan, pushing his hips up into his hand. It was when Al nipped the other's neck and Alfred moaned that Art stood and crossed the room towards the two Americans. Arthur, being taller than the counterpart, could kiss Alfred without going onto his toes. His lips tasted like sweat, and some cheap cherry chapstick. Slowly, he sli down to his knees and began to slip down Alfred's pants, already a bit loosened from earlier. 

When Arthur put his mouth on Alfred's cock, he could hear the man's moan get swallowed by Al's kisses. He groaned, glancing up to watch them kiss before beginning to bob his head. He sucked eagerly, rolling his tongue against the warm skin. He allowed himself to get lost in the motions, drool running down his chin. A few short thrusts pushed Alfred's cock down his throat, and he groaned in response. It wasn't until he felt a nudge on his leg that he realized Al hadn't been getting much attention. 

With a  _ pop,  _ Arthur slid the cock out of his mouth and turned his blurry gaze upwards. Al stood, rubbing themselves through their pants. There was a prominent buldge, pulling a little groan from Arthur. His attention switched, working down Al's pants and underwear, and slipping their hardness into his mouth. 

He heard them gasp, and immedetly felt their hand tangle into his hair. Alfred chuckled, and Art glanced up to see the blonde pull Al closer, foreheads together. 

"Isn't he good?" 

Arthur whined, eyes closing in pleasure as he started sucking. His other hand came up, wrapping around Alfred's cock and pumping him. 

"Yeah," Al breathed back softly. 

Arthur shuddered, his own cock laying hard against the carpet. He moved his hips forwards a bit in a vain attempt to get some pleasure, but to no avail. The sudden movement in his hand brough his attention back to Alfred in his hand. He pulled off, going to move his mouth- but a sharp tug on his hair stopped him. Al pulled him towards them, pressing their member deeper into Arthur's throat. An unintentional moan slipped out through his nose, pleased with the roughness. He would have been fine with Al just buried in his throat, if Alfred's voice didn't cut through the haze. 

"C'mon, it's my turn," he whined, cock slipping out of his hand and nudging against Arthur's cheek. 

Al continued moving, gently pumping their cock in and out of the Englishman's mouth. "Sugar, you know I'm not good at sharing." 

Arthur would have gladly sat back and let these two argue over him, if it weren't for the fact that since Al joined them, he hadn't gotten any pleasure. Some would say having them argue over him  _ was  _ the pleasure.

His cock begged to differ. 

With a groan, he pulled back, tongue hanging out of his mouth. It took him a second to gather his thoughts, blinking up at the two above him. Finally, he managed something to say. 

"You two are being...incredibly selfish." 

His voice sounded a little hoarse from the pressure that had been in his throat, and he saw a glimpse of guilt cross Alfred's face. Al on the other hand...Their hand was still in his hair, messing with the strands absently. 

"Artie..." they whined, getting a glare from both Alfred and Arthur. They didn't seem to notice. "don't be like that."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Do you really wanna say that with my teeth so close to your dick?"

Al pouted, but didn't say anything else. 

"Anyways-" Arthur pulled himself up to stand, knees a bit wobbly at first "I'm not getting any pleasure out of this, and my knees hurt. Which one of you is gonna bend me over the desk and fuck me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL HAVE A SECOND CHAPTER I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS PART OUT LMAO


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur sucked in a breath, Al's arm wrapping around him and pulling him close so the two of them were chest-to-chest. He didn't protest, even leaning into Al's hand as they pulled him into a kiss. 

Alfred came up behind him, gently kissing at Arthur’s neck. It made him melt, therefore allowing Al to take more control of the kiss. 

Al pulled away, gently nipping at Arthur’s lower lip.

“Honestly, babe, I don’t think that’d be too fair,” Al whispered, and Arthur narrowed his eyes up at them. 

“And why not?” 

“Cause I want to fuck you, and we both know how bad Alfie is at sharing.” 

“Am not,” Alfred grumbled, pulling Arthur backwards and to his chest, completely proving Al’s point. 

Arthur’s head leaned back, pressing small kisses to Alfred’s chin. “What do you suppose, then? Arthur asked, quieting a soft whine as Alfred rubbed against his ass. 

Al hummed, stepping forwards and sliding their thumb over Arthur’s cheek. “Well, do you think you could take both of us? At the same time?” 

Arthur sucked in a hesitant breath through his teeth. Though it sounded hot, he couldn’t help but consider the fact that they’d both have to fit inside of him. Alfred answered before Arthur could, with a soft scoff. “C’mon. Don’t be stupid- we don’t wanna hurt him.” 

“I could take it.” 

Did Arthur say that just to prove Alfred wrong? Maybe. 

A snicker came from Al as they backed up, laying back on the couch and patting his lap invitingly. With a mumble of protest from Alfred, Arthur broke away and straddled the other’s hips. The unsure way that his hands landed on their shoulders, and the shaky breath he took, Al raised an eyebrow.

"What, you've never done double penetration before?" Al said in a teasing voice. Arthur would have said something back, if Alfred hadn’t positioned himself behind him and slowly began pushing into him. His head dropped down, resting on Al's chest. 

"No, I haven't..." he panted, eyes closing. Alfred began to move, in waves that made Arthur moan. 

"I find that hard to believe." 

“Fuck off,”

“Do you want my cock or not, babe?” Al’s nails ghosted over his shoulder blades and down his back, making him shudder. He nodded slowly, and Alfred eased to a stop. 

“Whenever you’re ready…” Al whispered, pressing the head of their cock to Arthur’s entrance, where Alfred was already pushed deep inside. Arthur took a deep, steadying breath, and nodded. 

“Go ahead..” he muttered. Soon enough, Al was slowly pressing into him. Arthur groaned at the stretch, squeezing his eyes shut. His head dipped down to rest on Al’s shoulder. 

Alfred gently rubbed his shoulder, leaning down to kiss his back. 

“Tell us if it gets too much…” He mumbled, Arthur responding with a groggy moan. It wasn’t too much for Arthur, not when Al had pushed the rest of the way in, making him feel unbelievably full. 

Arthur let out a soft breath, clenching and unclenching his fists on Al’s shoulders. 

“Okay. You can move.” 

It was awkward at first, both of them trying to thrust into him at the same time, making Arthur hiss in pain and curse at both of them. The two of them eventually figured something out- Alfred pulling out as Al pushed in at the same time. It was a system that made Arthur feel lightheaded in pleasure, almost overwhelmed with the feeling inside of him, with the way that the two of them rubbed against his walls. 

He could tell the others were enjoying this just as much as he was, Al panting quietly underneath him and Alfred muttering little pieces of encouragement from behind him. 

“Does it feel good?” Al asked, turning their head to press a kiss to his ear. 

“Yes…Yes…” Arthur chanted like a mantra, jerking as Alfred put his hands on his hips and pulled him back gently. 

It was Alfred’s orgasam that pushed Arthur over the edge, the taller blondes nails raking over his hips as he came inside of him, coating both his insides and Al’s cock with his cum. His cum leaking out of him as Al kept moving, tracing down his thigh quickly made him cum with a gasp, shuddering and squeezing his eyes shut. Even if he was still sensitive, Al continued to chase their own pleasure. Their arms wrapped around his middle, holding him still as he groaned. 

Then they came, thrusting deep into Arthur, where Alfred’s cock still lay still. A soft sob came from Arthur at the feeling, slightly overwhelmed and dizzy from where he lay. Slowly, his partners pulled out of him, leaving him feeling strangely empty and dazed. He collapsed, the rest of his weight falling on Al. They gently rubbed his back, mumbling comforting words into his ear as Alfred’s weight disappeared from the couch.

The American returned with a cold glass of water, helping Arthur sit up and pressing the cup to his lips. 

Arthur whimpered, feeling the cum spill out of him. Mentally, he cursed the stain that was going to leave on his couch. 

“Are you alright?” Asked Al, rubbing the Englishman's back.

“Fine..” He said with a tired smile, a comfortable silence settling over them before Alfred broke it. 

"...Why don't I have a key?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grr i'm sorry if this sucks...it took me so long to write and it isn't even good. I wanted to get it out before my motivation for it truly tanks...my cat passed away recently and it's really put a damper on my motivation. Anyways, thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> follow me tumblr  
> http://deafseries.tumblr.com/


End file.
